Glee Takes East High
by samlover14
Summary: Our favorite HSM characters' children join a Glee Club at East High run by Ryan! Follows in the Board of Secrets universe. Tryan! Lots of OCs. Summary and Table of Contents in first chapter.


Glee takes East High

No, unfortunately, this is not a Glee/High School Musical crossover. That would be difficult for reasons.  
THIS is a story in which the HSM character's children are in a Glee Club run by Ryan. It can be hard to follow, so I have made a cheat sheet for all of you, because I really want this to be popular. It's really good.

Canon Characters:  
Troy and Ryan  
Sharpay and Zeke  
Chad and Taylor  
Kelsi and Jason  
Gabriella

Original Characters:  
Gabriella's husband, **Drew**: Known as "Big A" in high school, he attended West High and was a jerk. Was all-state in show choir and basketball, plays approximately 92 instruments, and is now an actor. He and Gabriella have no children.  
**Chuckie** and **Justin**: Chuckie has been Troy's best friend since diapers, Justin is his husband. They got married in Ireland (since in the context of the story it's not legal anywhere in the States). Justin's sister, Karen, died on cancer in 2015, leaving Chuckie and Justin with two children.  
**Sarah** and **Jared:** Sarah is Chuckie's sister, and Jared is her husband. She was a cheerleader (formerly basketball player) in high school, he played basketball. They have three children.  
**Dylan:** Troy's brother. Holla.  
**Ricky the Douche**: A douche. He's in jail.  
**Rachel:** his wife, now the cheering coach. Formerly the cheer captain when Sharpay quit. Also formerly Zeke's girlfriend. They have four children.  
**Lotte**: Ryan's choreography assistant while he was in New York.

**Maddie**: The daughter of Troy and Gabriella, she was an accident at a party during their senior year. She was raised by Troy and Sharpay after Gabriella and Ryan left for New York. Ryan usually refers to Maddie as his and Troy's daughter. She is in a relationship with Chris as the story starts.  
**Chris:** The only child of Sharpay and Zeke. He lived with his father in Santa Fe until he was 7. Although it seems strange to some people, he is madly in love with Maddie.  
**Ashley:** She is the daughter of Sharpay and Troy (long story). In every way, a miniature Sharpay.  
**Zac:** Twins with Ashley, and having a serious issue deciding if her likes boys or girls.  
_**Amanda and Chloe**__: Twins of Sharpay and Troy's, much younger._  
**Nick**: Oldest child of Chad and Taylor, openly gay, best friends with Chris, Ashley, and Zac, alternately.  
_**Briana:**__ Chad and Taylor's daughter, same age as Amanda and Chloe.  
__**Shawn:**__ Jason and Kelsi's only child. In the same age bracket as Amanda, Chloe, and Briana.  
_**Jenny:** Troy's younger sister, only a few weeks older than Maddie, attending high school as the story starts.  
**Holly**: One of Justin and Chuckie's two kids. She knew her mother and has felt alienated since her death.  
**Chase:** The second of Justin and Chuckie's two kids. He never knew his mother, as she died only a few weeks after his birth. Their father was never present.  
**Alan and Travis: **Not too important, sons of Justin's best friend.  
**Junior**: Eldest son of Ricky the Douche and Rachel. Nice guy at heart.  
**Felicity:** Eldest daughter of Ricky and Rachel. Flaming red hair, cheerleader, closeted lesbian.  
_**Danielle**__ and __**Dakota:**__ other children of Ricky and Rachel.  
_**Ellen:** Daughter of Sarah and Jared. Cheerleader.  
_**Mia **__and __**Benji**__: Younger children of Sarah and Jared.  
_

If you need clarification, go ahead and ask, but a lot of things will be explained in the first episode. (Italics denote characters not yet important to the story.)

xoxo Samantha

* * *

Current Table of Contents:

Season One:

Episode One: The Boys Are Back  
Episode Two: Blame It On The Alcohol  
Episode Three: Just the Way You Are  
Episode Four (Christmas): My Only Wish  
Episode Five: Backstreet's Back (If You Wannabe My Lover)  
Episode Six: Britney

Season Two:

Season Three:

Season Four:

Episode One: Fantasies Come True  
Episode Two: Summer Nights  
Episode Three: La Vie Boheme  
Episode Four (Christmas): Santa, Baby


End file.
